Basqueball
Basque Countryball |nativename = Euskal Herribola / Euskadibola (Basque) País Vascobola (Spanish) Pays Basqueboule (French) |founded = 1936 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Navarreball |successor = |image = Can Basque Into Independancia1.png |caption = Basqueball can into culture! Gib me independence now, Spain or I will start another Askatasuna on you! (very unlikely) |government = Alien Devolved government under a constitutional monarchy |personality = Angry, tough, proud, nationalist, sometimes separatist, alien |language = Basque (main) Spanish French Occitan |type = Vasconic Alien |capital = Vitoria-Gasteiz |affiliation = Spainball REMOVE PAELLA!!! Aliens |religion = Catholicism Atheism |friends = Navarreball Cataloniaball Galiciaball Aquitaineball Occitaniaball Scotlandball Brittanyball Normandyball Latviaball Russiaball Belarusball Hungaryball Finlandball Albaniaball Nevadaball Aliens |enemies = ¡¡¡GIB ASKATASUNA!!! Franceball (sometimes) Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Italyball Francoist Spainball I NOT OF BASKETBALL! FLAG STEALER!!! |likes = Independence, wearing his hat, his flag, rioting, fieldwork, celebrating San Fermín, running the bulls and dancing |hates = Basketball, getting arrested, not being recognised, OTHER COUNTRYBALLS STEALING HIS FLAG, |predecessor = Aliens Kingdom of Navarreball |intospace = I of 6ball, I of trying to BACK into space! |bork = Askatasuna askatasuna |food = Marmitako, kalimotxo, pintxos, txakoli |status = Wantings Askatasuna and to join his galactic brethren }} Basqueball is secretly a 6ball an autonomous community of . He has his own very unique and isolated language and has his own national identity, Basqueball is of wanting independence and to join his alien brethren amongst the stars. Personality Basque used to deny being a part of Spain until a dozen of years ago, if not give the reason or fails to what you can have very violent outbursts, but that's the past, as Spain gave them more self-control and they manage their own taxes. They're mostly happy now, the independence movement is actually low compared to Catalonia, as most Basques are fine with the actual situation for the economic benefits Spain gave them in 2007 and updated in 2014. They're one of the most developed regions in Spain, this is the reason for some of them to want independence and to rejoin their 6ball brethren, and it's used as a stereotype referring why Spanish people hate them but in reality no one hates them. Flag Colors Relations Lagunak (Friends) * Cataloniaball - Anaia who wants independence from tyrannic Spain as well, some day we will be both independent and will be free from our oppressor! * Scotlandball - We both equal in our continued oppression by foreign imperialists and both seek our independence. Separatist brothers unite! * Celticballs - Other aliens like me who are stranded on Earth, who want to rejoin our brethren in space but cannot into independence because of OPPRESSORS WHO THINK WE ARE THEIR CLAY!!! REMOVE BAGUETTE REMOVE PAELLA REMOVE TEA REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE!!! * Sardiniaball - Brother that wants independence from Italy. * Nevadaball - I have many Basqueballs in his clay. He of good cousin. Also lots of 6ball brethren in Area 51. Gib spaceship so I rejoin my brethren in space * Bashkortostanball - So I am related to this guy? And why do we have a bit of same grammar? Putakumeak (enemies) * Spainball - ¡ASKATASUNA! ¡REMOVE PAELLA! Yuo of corrupt kaka, yuor economy sucks too and yuo now want to steal my taxes! ¡1959 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE! ¡ONE DAY I RETURN WITH MY BRETHREN AND ANSCHLUSS YUO! * UKball - FLAG STEALER!!! THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE IKURRINA!!! ONE DAY I WILL INTO ETA ON YUO AND FREE MY ALIEN BRETHREN AND ANSCHLUSS YUO!!! * Francoist Spainball - Fascist Nazi Bastards! You and your fiends bomb Guernicaball after the Spanish Civil War and have both me and Cataloniaball oppressed by your regime! * 8ball - I NOT OF BASKETBALL!!! ONE DAY MY BROTHERS ANSCHLUSS YUO! REMOVE! * Franceball - ASKATASUNA NAO!!! REMOVE BAGUETTE!!! Gib independence to Iparralde and FREE MY BROTHERS OR I WILL INTO ETA ON YUO!!! * Icelandball - WHY DID YOU HAVE A LAW WHICH ALLOWED TO KILL BASQUES! ** : It was just a prank, bro! Seriously! That was like 400 years ago, please don't into ETA on me! Can't you take a joke?! Facts * It is common to see him manifesting for independence * He likes to celebrate San Fermín and run the bulls. * He enjoys the fieldwork, by nature is an excellent woodsman. * He has been repeatedly arrested for rioting * He looks like UKball * Inventors of kalimotxo Gallery Spain - PB COMPETITION.png Catalonias independence.png Can Basque Into Independancia1.png Basque-Scenery.png Basqueball-icon.png Finno-Ugric & Basque languages.png Basque Country promotes its culture.png|Basqueball can into culture Basquetball.png DCI8H1p.png 6YyGXCd.png CJ7SQVa.png|Spainball and his seperatist movements J6D2XM0.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg qgv5uVh.png Dun worry be happy.jpg CK5BEHn.png 7PFEp9E.png wtB1Rxj.png Portugal Suicide.png Hungarian Story.png leonsproblem.png GDFGDGG.png|Basqueball with his half son San Pedro y Miquelon Tumblr n48pcmhr2L1s2wlr3o1 500.jpg }} es:País_Vascoball Category:Regionballs Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Cross Category:Occitan Speaking Countryball Category:Iberia Category:Basque Speaking Countryball Category:Wine Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Southwest Europe Category:Proposed Countryballs Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Latin Category:South Europe Category:Regionballs of Spainball Category:Tea Removers